<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>family and secrets by Raynekitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476324">family and secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynekitty/pseuds/Raynekitty'>Raynekitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynekitty/pseuds/Raynekitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets taken by the tok'ra Jolinar and finds her family whole again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jackson/ Martouf-Lantash/Original Female Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>family and secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i own nothing except original character.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young woman was laying on an infirmary bed in a military base.<br/>	“Captain Carter are you sure that wasn’t just a dream?” said General George Hammond.<br/>	“Positive sir after all the Tok’ra Jolinar is still alive in my head it was her memory, I believe she misses her people.” said Captain Samantha Carter.<br/>	“Very well you have permission to go to the planet tomorrow.” said General Hammond.<br/>So the team SG-1 got ready and went through the gate the next day. Sam felt Jolinar wake up but she stayed inside. The team was walking around the sand dunes when they were surrounded by a dozen men. They were speaking with the men when Jolinar came out for a split second. “Martouf!” the man she called out to looked confused.<br/>	“I do not know this woman.” said the man called Martouf.<br/>	“But I’m right, I know it.” said Sam covering for Jolinar.<br/>	“Whatever just take us to your leader.” said Colonel Jack O'Neil.<br/>	“I will take you to whom you seek on the condition you leave your weapons with us.” said one of the eleven men.<br/>	“Jack we should do it.” said Dr. Daniel Jackson.<br/>	“Sir we can trust them. I know it.” said Sam referring to Jolinar.<br/>	“Oh all right give your weapons over.” said Jack handing over his weapons.<br/>	“Please step closer together.” said Martouf stepping close to Sam. A set of rings activated and took them into a crystal like tunnel. As soon as Sam saw it she felt at home along with Jolinar.<br/>	“This way please follow me.” said Martouf. He led the way to their leader. When they entered the main chamber where their leader was Sam stepped forward and followed Jolinar’s instructions.<br/>	“Garshaw with all respect my name is Samantha Carter. I am the temporary host to Jolinar of Maullkshur she is the reason we are here.” said Sam.<br/>	“Jolinar lives inside you?” said Martouf taking a step forward.<br/>	“How did Jolinar come to be inside of you?” asked Garshaw.<br/>	“Jolinar’s last host was dying on a planet we were on and when i tried to give him mouth to mouth she thought I knew about her and was offering myself.” said Sam.<br/>	“I’m sorry but did you say he?” asked Martouf.<br/>	“Yes the host I found her in was male because she was on the run from an ashrack.” said Sam.<br/>	“An ashrack was following her? What happened then?” asked Garshaw.<br/>	“Well we went back to our world and the ashrack came after us. Jolinar and I spent time together learning from each other and agreed I would host her until we found a different host for her.” said Sam.<br/>	“She agreed to change hosts after saving your life?” said Garshaw.<br/>	“It was her idea because I wasn’t a willing host at first.” said Sam. Suddenly a couple of Tok’ra brought in another SG team into the meeting chamber.<br/>	“Garshaw we found these on the planets surface.” said one of them.<br/>	“What is the meaning of this!” demanded Garshaw.<br/>	“Captain Carter we’ve been sent to escort you back your father is in critical condition.” said the team leader.<br/>	“Garshaw are there any Tok’ra in need of a host?” asked Sam.<br/>	“Yes in fact Selmak is in need of a new host. Why do you ask.” said Garshaw.<br/>	“I would need to return home however I may have a host for Selmak. Actually Martouf could also escort me back and then back here.” said Sam.<br/>	“Very well but only two of you may go with Martouf.” said Garshaw. <br/>	“Colonel please my father deserves the chance I have to give him the option.” said Sam.<br/>	“Dammit Captain fine we will give him the choice.” said Jack.<br/>	“Good colonel, Martouf let’s go.” said Sam. The three went back to the rings and went to the surface and then back through the gate to Earth.<br/>	“General Hammond sir I may have a way to save my father’s life. This is Martouf, Colonel will you brief the general Martouf come with me.” said Sam to Martouf leading him to the changing room and giving him clothes. When he came out Sam took him to the hospital.<br/>	“Wait out here while I talk to my father please.” said Sam.<br/>	“Very well Samantha.” said Martouf. So Sm went into her father’s room to find out he was sharing his room with someone else.<br/>	“Oh pardon me Dad I didn’t know you were sharing your room.” said Sam.<br/>	“It’s cool Sammy it’s just me. I’ve been catching up with Dad.” I Said.<br/>	“Katarina? I thought you died.” said Sam.<br/>	“Almost am sis sorry. I know you and dad have been worried about me the last sixteen years.” I said with a small smile.<br/>	“Kit Kat if I had a way to cure you and dad would you take it?” asked Sam voicing a thought from Jolinar.<br/>	“In a heartbeat sis I have to live I have so much to live for.” I said.<br/>	“What does it entail?” asked our father.<br/>	“Well it means becoming part alien, but you wont change just extended life and perfect health. I can heal Kat here and then take dad to a different place and cure him.” said Sam.<br/>	“Yes I agree, as I said I have to live.” I said. So Sam leaned in like she was going to kiss me when I felt something enter my throat and then a weird tingly sensation as I felt like there was someone else inside my head and then I felt everything merge like I had all of her memories and she had all of mine. I felt like it took forever but it was only about ten minutes.<br/>	“Kit Kat, Jolinar are you both okay?” asked Sam.<br/>	“Yes thank you Samantha Carter for hosting me for a period of time.” said Jolinar through me.<br/>	“Yeah Sammy wow that was strange. I got a big dose of your memories as well with this merge you really get around. By the way your about to meet my daughter Danielle.” I said.<br/>	“Daughter? You have a lot to catch me up sister.” said Sam.<br/>	“Of course wouldn’t have it any other way.” I said.<br/>	“Mom what are you doing out of bed and getting dressed?” said Danielle.<br/>	“Dani I’m healed. This is your Aunt Sam and your grandfather.” I said.<br/>	“Anyway dad are you coming and getting cured as well?” asked Sam.<br/>	“Yes I don’t see why not help me get dressed so we can go.” said our father.<br/>	“Come on let’s go oh Kit Kat don’t say anything as Jolinar until we get to our destination.” said Sam.<br/>	“After you Captain.” I said Laughing as I put my badge on my pocket.<br/>	“What are you laughing at….your a Major!” said Sam.<br/>	“Yup it seems were more identical than just in looks.” I said with a smirk.<br/>	“Samantha are we ready to leave? Who are these two others?” said Martouf when the four of us walked out of the room towards him.<br/>	“This is my father Jacob Carter and my sister Katarina and her daughter Danielle.” said Sam leading all of us back to the car. We soon all arrived at the SG-C.<br/>	“General Hammond Colonel O’Neil this is my twin sister Major Katarina Carter and her daughter Danielle.” said Sam.<br/>	“Twin sister Captain you’ve been keeping things from me.” said Jack.<br/>	“Sir I thought she was dead that’s why I never mentioned her before. I’m going to take them to get changed.” said Sam. Sam led me and Dani to the changing room where we found some clothing. I took my waist length black hair and unbraided it leaving it down and jumping in to the shower which washed all of the hair dye out with Jolinar’s help. When I got out of the shower I dressed in a pair of fatigue pants and black wife beater tank-top with black high heel combat boots. I put two knives into my boots and turned to find my daughter in the exact same out outfit. We looked at each other and laughed before going back out to rejoin the rest of the group. I could tell that Jack totally checked me out when we did rejoin them.<br/>	“By the way Sam the rest of your team is already known to me in more ways than one.” I said.<br/>	“What how I mean besides uh….me telling you earlier?” said Sam.<br/>	“Well you mentioned a Dr. Daniel Jackson well not only is my daughter going to get to meet her hero she gets to finally meet her father even though he doesn’t know, and Teal’c well we’ve met in passing around the neighborhood.” I said.<br/>	“Wow um okay that’s a lot of information.”Said Sam.<br/>	“Mom did you just say my father is Daniel Jackson?” said Danielle.<br/>	“Yes I did now you can’t say a word about that to him or I will send you straight back to earth you hear me young lady?” I said.<br/>	“Yes mom I won’t mention any of that to him.” said Dani. So we went through the gate and down to the tunnels. As we were being led to the chamber with Selmak we saw everybody packing up and rushing around the SG team members included.<br/>	“Daniel, Teal’c what’s going on, why the evacuation?” asked Jack.<br/>	“The system lords are on the way here Jack. We figured we would help out I mean we do want an alliance with them right. Oh who are these two?” said Daniel.<br/>	“That’s a shame that you don’t even recognize your past Daniel.” I said coming out from behind Jack.<br/>	“Rina? Is that really you?” said Daniel.<br/>	“Yes it’s really me. This is my daughter Danielle, Teal’c it is good to see you.” I said.<br/>	“Indeed it is miss Katarina.” Said Teal’c.<br/>	“Teal’c how small do they make those long range tele-talky thingys?” said Jack.<br/>	“Small enough to fit in the palm of the hand.” said Teal’c.<br/>	“Alright where’s Garshaw I think they have a spy among them.” said Jack.<br/>	“She was in the council chambers last we saw. that’s this way.” said Daniel pointing to the tunnel on the left.<br/>	“Daniel you lead us to Garshaw Martouf take Sam and our father to Selmak.” I said. Daniel led us to the council chamber where I fully let Jolinar take control.<br/>	“Garshaw my deepest respect however we have no time there is a traitor among your midst. We believe it is Cordesh as he has a handheld long range telecommunication device however I believe he may have switched bodies as he was seen with it by Colonel O’Neil.” said Jolinar through me.<br/>	“Jolinar as wonderful it is to have you here alive I agree this must be taken care of immediately. Tok’ra Kree! Cordesh Kree!” said Garshaw leading the Tok’ra and the Tau’ri to find Cordesh.<br/>	“Um Jolinar do you mind if I speak to Rina a little more please?” said Danielle.<br/>	“What do you want Daniel?” I asked.<br/>	“When did you get pregnant and why did you disappear?” asked Daniel.<br/>	“Well that last night we were together the next day my mother died and I knew it was time for me to go, I found out about Dani a month and a half later.” I said.<br/>	“Ok so why didn’t you contact me I would have been thrilled to be a father.” said Daniel.<br/>	“Yes I know Daniel that’s why I named her after you. I never forgot you and never will it’s just now I have Jolinar and my feelings are complicated. I along with my father will be the liaisons between the Tok’ra and the Tau’ri.” I said before walking away from Daniel. I let Jolinar back out.<br/>	“Garshaw I will go check on Selmak and my hosts father. Teal’c my host and I would be most grateful if you would look after her daughter. Now, if you’ll excuse us.” Jolinar said, then walked off and found the chamber where Selmak was.<br/>	“Sam how’s Dad?” I asked when I saw him laying on the bed.<br/>	“Selmak is healing him but it’s going to take a little bit because she’s still somewhat weak and we cant move him because if we do they both die.” said Sam.<br/>	“Great well while we wait why don’t we catch up some.” I said so we sat and talked until our father came to.<br/>	“Dad are you ok?” said Sam.<br/>	“Martouf.” said Selmak.<br/>	“I am here.” said Martouf stepping forward.<br/>	“Should we not make our escape?” said Selmak referring to the blasts onto the planet.<br/>	“Yes we should.” said said Martouf with a smile. <br/>	“Is our dad ok?” asked Sam.<br/>	“I’m here and I'm fine one terrible hangover though and holy hannah my arthritis is gone, no more arthritis.” said our father.<br/>	“OK come on dad we need to go now, we’ll go back to Earth and then you can go from there.” I said. We made our way to the surface and then dived through the gate to Earth after Sam put in her idc for the iris. Because we dived through the gate I wound up landing on Martouf.<br/>	“My apologies to you and Lantash I did not mean to land on you.” I said. <br/>	“I do not believe I introduced my symbiote to you have I?” said Martouf.<br/>	“No you have not I am the host of your beloved Jolinar however as I was already in love with someone our feelings have become complicated.” I said before getting off of him and walking out of the room.<br/>	“What just happened sis are you alright?” said Sam following me.<br/>	“You know the love Jolinar feels for Martouf and Lantash I feel it to like it’s from me not just her but I also still love Daniel he is the father of my daughter I just don’t know what to do about it because our feelings are getting mixed and I either must choose or not.” I said starting to cry.<br/>	“It’s ok sis don’t cry I understand what do you want to do?” asked Sam.<br/>	“Well I want to stay near you sis, I was hoping that I could join your team but it could make others think that I choose Daniel when I'm not choosing anyone just of yet.” I said.<br/>	“Let me speak to Jolinar and we will figure out something.” said Sam.<br/>	“Samantha I know the problem your sister has as we share all our memories and I fear I face the same situation as her. I know I have been the mate of Martouf and Lantash for over a century but the feelings I received and feel for Daniel are just as strong my opinion is see which one gravitates towards us because where I would normally be the rational one I am in the same predicament as Katarina. I do heart fully apologize for my lack of help. If we are to stay here then I would suggest to test the feelings that we are both feeling for both of the men.” said Jolinar giving control back to me.<br/>	“While I agree with everything that Jolinar said there is also one other thing we could do.” I said slowly.<br/>	“What is that Kitkat?” asked Sam confused.<br/>	“Well it’s unconventional but what if I didn’t pick between the two and chose both?” I said slowly and unsure.<br/>	“Well I think that would probably be very unconventional however I believe that it might work out. First you would need to talk to both guys. Well after you speak to General Hammond of course.” said Sam.<br/>	“Yes of course. Then let’s go.” I said leading the way to General Hammond’s office. <br/>	“Yes Major?” said General.<br/>	“General Hammond sir I would like to request that I join my sister’s team here at SG-C.” I said.<br/>	“Granted Major Carter.” said General. We then left the office and rejoined the group still in the gate room. <br/>	“Kat, Sam, where have you two been?” asked our father.<br/>	“We were catching up and then went to request my addition to SG-1.” I answered.<br/>	“Your addition to SG-1? What about our wish to have Jolinar back?” said Martouf.<br/>	“That will be discussed at another time possibly an other visit with both you and Daniel but for now I will just be getting settled in as the Tok’ra ambassador here on Earth.” I said turning my back to both of them. They were joined by General Hammond and Garshaw.<br/>	“Come Selmak we must rejoin the Tok’ra and move them to another base as this one might have been compromised by the traitor.” said Garshaw. So the group of Tok’ra besides me left for their base so they could move it. I went on every mission and sometimes even more missions than the team did. Eventually I did talk to both Daniel and Martouf about the feelings Jolinar and I had about both of them and that we couldn’t choose between the two and so we were proposing the idea of all three of us to be together. Daniel and Martouf asked for some time to get to know each other to see if the two of them would be compatible. They still had not returned to talk with me about our proposal. As I was sitting in my lab thinking about it all the alarm sounded announcing an unauthorized arrival.<br/>	“Think it’s Dad?” said Sam as we entered the control room.<br/>	“Maybe, I hope it is.” I said needing our father’s advice. When the Tok’ra idc come through they entered the code to take down the iris and then Martouf and an other Tok’ra came through. By the look on Martouf face he was not bringing good news. <br/>	“Samantha Katarina I am truly sorry I am bringing such bad tidings but your father and Selmak have been captured by Sokar and has been sent to Nato. In essence your father has been sent to hell, and to our knowledge no one has ever escaped from Nato except Jolinar that is.” said Martouf looking at me.<br/>	“So we go rescue him with me leading the way. Got it ok.” I said feeling Jolinar’s unease so I walked away from the group so I could speak to her alone and go over memories so that I would be fully prepared for the mission. I went and took a shower washing my hair so it would shine and be fully clean for the trip. I had never redyed my hair after joining with Jolinar but I had not even cut my hair so now it was still blonde and a little longer than waist length. I truly looked like Rosha Jolinar’s host who had escaped from Nato. I put on a simple light pure black dress that would keep me cool and be perfect for Nato. <br/>	“Holy crap Rina you look good.” said Daniel when I rejoined the group.<br/>	“I look like I did seventeen years ago as well as Rosha don’t I?” I said smiling at both of my prospective mates.<br/>	“Ok so what’s the plan?” said Sam to me.<br/>	“only four of us will be able to go to Nato so Teal’c and Jack will stay on the ship. Fist we need to find our father then I will lead us out. Teal’c we will need you to get in the path of a set of transport rings. Other than that just trust me you don’t need to know anything else.” I said. We got to our ship and then to the surface where I quickly led them underground and to a giant cavern full of people being watched by one guard.<br/>	“I call to see Bynar lord of Nato.” said Jolinar through me. <br/>	“Who dares call for me by name!” said Bynar.<br/>	“I do I am Jolinar of Maulkshur.” said Jolinar stepping forward and letting our eyes glow.<br/>	“Take them to the Pit!” shouted Bynar. We were then thrown into a pit where we found our father and Selmak.<br/>	“Daddy are you ok?” asked Sam and I at the same time. We made sure he was alright until the door opened and the second in command came in to get me. I went willingly.<br/>	“You were not the host the last time you have born a child.” said Bynar.<br/>	“You are wrong Bynar I am the same host I willingly bore a child to please my symbiote. That is the reason I left Nato I was not going to let my child be born here. My Daughter would not be born or raised here in hell.” I said even though Jolinar thought it a bad idea.<br/>	“You willingly bore a child while you were here?” said Bynar.<br/>	“Yes Bynar that is why we left when we did.” said Jolinar through me.<br/>	“Did you bring your child with you?” asked Bynar.<br/>	“No Bynar I did not I left her else where and promised to return.” said Jolinar.<br/>	“Let me speak with your host once more.” said Bynar.<br/>	“What would you like to know from me?” I asked.<br/>	“You bore a child for Jolinar yet you come back here, why?” asked Bynar.<br/>	“Two reasons one my father and two you.” I said in all honesty.<br/>	“Your father, who is your father?” asked Bynar.<br/>	“My father is the host to the Tok’ra Selmak.” I said. When he finished questioning me to his satisfaction he had me returned me to the pit. I told them everything that had happened and explained how Jolinar had escaped and the plan to get out of Nato. We filled the holes with rocks and let the pressure build until they exploded when the guards came we overpowered them and took the first primes weapon and found out it was apophis we killed him and then Bynar before he could turn to see who entered his chamber. We got the crystal and activated the rings and left. Teal’c successfully waylayed the energy stream and we got out of there and to back home as quickly as possible. Daniel and Martouf had both agreed to try to both share me as well as being with each other. For a while everything was alright. It was a year and a half later when the Tok’ra and Tau’ri were sending ambassadors to meet and discuss an arrangement between the two peoples. At the pre-meeting one of the Tok’ra attacked the group after being programmed to kill anyone of importance and then themselves. Because the actual meeting was on Earth at the SG-C every SG-C personal was tested for the programming indicators. While most were cleared Sam and Jack were both indicated as under Zatarc programming however they were indicated incorrectly. No one thought to check Martouf until I was getting dressed in a simple red dress. I quickly got ready and went to the gate room where the meeting was taking place to find Martouf. I hurried to him the moment I saw him.<br/>	“Martouf Jolinar and i would like to speak to you.” I said.<br/>	“Not right now the conference is about to start.” said Martouf walking away. I followed him with my eyes and stayed as close as I could just in case I was right. I kept a hand close to where I had my knife and my zat. I knew as soon as soon I saw a device in his hand that I was right he had been been messed with. As soon as he saw his target I stepped in between receiving the shot blast and threw my knife destroying the device and then zatted him knocking him unconscious. The last thing I saw before falling unconscious of blood lose myself was my sister rushing over to me. When I came to I found myself in the infirmary with my team around me except Daniel. <br/>	“Hey how’d the conference go after I got knocked out.” I asked weakly.<br/>	“Good and Martouf is fine as well Daniel is with him.” said Sam.<br/>	“Very well Jolinar and I would like to see him.” I said.<br/>	“Your not well yet.” said Jack.<br/>	“I really don’t care what you say I'm going to see my mates all of them.” I said getting out of bed. I went to Martouf’s room and found him and Daniel laying on the bed together.<br/>	“Hello my loves, Martouf are you alright I didn’t hurt you did I?” I asked laying on the bed with them.<br/>	“No my love you did not however I hurt you and I apologize greatly.” said Martouf.<br/>	“As you can see my loves I am fine as is Jolinar. Now I want you both to shut up and kiss me.” I said. So the five of us including Lantash and Jolinar spent the next few hours together proving just how alright we were. After about six hours there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Teal’c standing there.<br/>	“Katarina are you in sufficient health to practice as we speak?” Teal’c asked.<br/>	“Yes of course Teal’c just give me a moment and I will meet you on the sparring mat.” I said.<br/>So we met and spoke over everything that had happened and my plan with Jolinar to have a child with the blend of all of us. I knew what was going to happen but I didn’t say anything to Martouf when the Tok’ra took him back to their base because she didn’t want him to worry while they made sure the Zatarc programming was no longer in effect. Martouf promised to return as soon as possible. So Daniel and I sent him away with words of love and a kiss fro both of us. I was in my sixth month when Martouf returned to us I had been ordered off of active duty just days before. Danielle and my team were thrilled not only to take care of the missions but me as well especially Daniel and our daughter. With permission from General Hammond Martouf became a member of the SG-C. Sam and I contacted   our father to let him know about my pregnancy.  The last three months of my pregnancy I was always bored and just ready to have the baby so when it came I was ecstatic. I gave birth to a bouncing baby boy after 22 hours of being in labor. We named him Marshall and he quickly became the most spoiled little boy on multiple planets. As Marshall grew up he was taught everything that the team knew. Teal’c taught him how to meditate and fight. Daniel taught him anthropology with Danielle. Sam taught him astrology and languages were taught by Martouf and I. While he was taught baseball and fishing and other stuff like that by Jack. Marshall was the most intelligent and spoiled child ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>